How Cliche!
by LadyxAbsinthe
Summary: Io Flannigan a tough-as-nails chick enters the Gotie 13 top of her class with fists flying, catching the attention of her superiors and the eye of a certain battle happy Captain!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own Io Flannigan and some other miner OCs.

The day I died was nothing but a cliché. My whole life has been nothing but a cliché really, a never ending teen movie. For as long as I could remember, I've always been able to see and talk to the dead, a curse I inherited from my mother's mother, I still damn that bitchy hag to hell. My older brother was really no help either, he always gave me shit about talking to the wall as he saw it, my mother would always lecture me until my ears bled when she caught me, my father he pretended nothing was happening and that he had the perfect lil' girl.

My dad is the King of Denial- he always seems to forget to send those postcards of his river side view- if something happens that he doesn't like, he ignores it until it goes away. The only one in my family I can actually spend some time with anymore is my youngest sibling, Alik, he's always been a sweet and gentle soul and I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Io, dinner's ready honey." That's my mother, the vintage image of the perfect housewife, blond hair done up and held still with a single can of heavy duty hairspray, ironed out skirt and blouse, make-up done to perfection. I am so glade I took after my dad's mom with my thick copper tresses; pale Irish skin-in the winter- and glittering green-grey eyes. It sickened me to no end whenever she spoke in her honey dipped voice, a true southern bell to the end. "Io don't ignore your mother, and help your brother down the stairs." Dad may have had issues when dealing with things he didn't like, but I would rather deal with him than my mother any day of the week, especially when she PMSed.

"Coming," I shouted down the stairs before walking over to Alik's room, tapping my fingers against the open door, "Hey pee-wee dinner time." I said as I looked in on my baby brother, his short copper colored hair mused and his face covered in blue marker, his large blue eyes blinking up at me in surprise. "Alik, what are you doing with those, you know better!" I exclaimed when I noticed the marker marks on his round face, pursing my lips in annoyance I walked over and picked the three year old boy up and made my way to the hall way bathroom. "I sowwy sissy. I dwe you a pictuwe!" He yelled clapping his little hands together, he was still having trouble rolling his r's but I thought it just added to his cuteness. "Really now, well after I get you cleaned up and we eat you'll have to show me your picture my little Leonardo." I grinned rubbing the tips of our noses together causing him to break into fits of giggles.

"Io!" Mom's voice came up the stairs a little harsher this time, losing that edge of honeyed sweetness. "STUFF IT!" I shouted out the door while simultaneously taking a soapy rag to Alik's face.

"Don't you yell at me young lady; I'll come up there and smack you into next week!" Was her reply, I didn't bother saying anything opting instead to finish what I deemed a more important task- washing Alik's face. We were quiet for a few more minutes before I threw the rag into the sink and lifted my little charge up off the edge of the counter and onto my hip. On the way down the stairs I made sure to really bounce him earning a high pitched giggle for my efforts. "Hey baby girl," Dad said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek before ruffling Alik's hair and taking a seat at the head of the table. Now I know what you're all wondering if my mom's a southern bell, than what's my dad? My dad's a regular ol' boy scout from Indiana, but he's always had a fondness for the Asian cultures, Japan, China you know all those Eastern countries on the _other_ side of the globe.

"Hey Daddy, here ya go mighty mouse try not to make a mess of yourself this time yeah?" I teased gently tapping the tip of Alik's nose with my index finger.

He just screwed up his face and giggled. I adore my baby brother, he's my whole world and if anything were to happen to him, I'd probably kill myself as pathetic as that sounds. "Thanks honey, here put this on the table for me while I get the roast." Mom said as she handed me a large bowl of homemade mash potatoes. "Lula do you know where Jeremy is?" Dad asked from his spot at the head of the table, his chocolate brown hair framing his square features. "He's at Eric's house, working on their science project." She replied with a bright smile. I snorted at that, my older brother was about as scientific as a rock, it was a sure bet that if he was with Eric, than they were either drinking at his house, or someone else's.

Mom sent me a sharp look but I ignored it, like with the rest of what my mom said or did. As we sat and ate dinner the sun was just barely over the horizon, painting the sky a gorgeous array of red, pink and orange. "Hey mom, dad can I take Alik outside while the sun is still out?" I asked as I cleaned up my plate, setting it and the dirty utensils in the sink as I waited for an answer. "I don't know it's getting pretty late dear I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mom said automatically, I stopped myself before I could roll my eyes. "Oh they won't be out there for that long, right Io?" The older man asked, turning his chocolate eyes towards me and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Outside, outside, outside!" Alik chanted from his high chair, banging his little fists against the tray. "Alik Tomas Flannigan you settle down this minute young man, you know better!" Mom hissed wagging her finger at the child as he continued his chanting while not banging as roughly as he had been before.

After another couple of tries Mom finally gave in and Alik cheered, myself joining in as I lifted him up and out of his highchair, wrapping an arm under his butt before going out side.

I sighed happily as my bare feet touched lush green grass. "Pwetty!" Alik squeaked and wiggled in my arms as a monarch butterfly fluttered by, I loved summer, gave me a good excuse to get into my bikini and lay out in the yard all day. "Yeah it is pretty, good eye Alik." I smiled hugging the little bundle of energy before setting him on the ground and watched as he followed the butterfly all over the place.

As I stood there I caught a swift movement out the corner of my eye but when I turned to really look at it, it was gone but there was a chill along my skin now, goosebumps dancing along my skin. With a frown I turned back to watch Alik, my frown growing into a full blown scowl when I saw him near the road. "ALIK! GET AWAY FROM THE ROAD THAT'S DANGEROUS!" I shouted rushing over to his side and grabbing hold of his little arm. That's when it all went to hell in a hand basket.

The only warning I had was the screech of tires and the smell of alcohol mixed with burnt rubber before I threw my baby brother as far onto our lawn as I could. I turned just in time to see the headlights of my brother's ford truck before I was plowed into the light pole at the corner of our street.

What happened next was a blur of pain and screaming, I couldn't really tell who was screaming, me or Alik, it was a little bit of both I think. As the upper part of my torso laid acrossed the roof of Jeremy's truck my world consisted of pain and numbness. "Oh my god, Io, Io can you hear me?" His voice was so far away, but I could still hear him. I tried to answer, I really did but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a weird gurgling noise as copper tasting blood came out. I coughed a few times, spraying crimson droplets over the roof my chest heaving as I tried desperately to breath, but it all hurt so much!

"I-It h-h-hurts…!" I managed to wheeze pathetically, tears stinging my eyes as my throat tightened; my lungs constricted sending fresh peels of agony through my nerves. "MY BABY!" A woman screamed in the background, everything sounded so distant like I was at one end of a tunnel and everybody else was at the other.

"D-don't worry Io, we're gonna get you out of there, you're-you're gonna be okay." Dad's tear streaked face came into my line of sight and I couldn't help but smile weakly, it was so obvious that I _wasn't_ gonna be okay but like he usually did he tried to ignore it.

I made a noise somewhere between a choked sob and a gurgled laugh. I wanted more than anything to believe that it was gonna be okay, that with a good doctor and a trip to the hospital that I'd live through this and that maybe in a year or two I'd be back in school causing trouble, but I knew better than that. The sick crunch of broken bones being moved rang in my ears before the pain shot through my system like a fright train.

A ragged agonized scream tore through my throat and they stopped touching me, jumping back quickly as I screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" In the distance I could hear sirens and the neighbors were starting to come out of their homes. It was disgusting how entertaining the death of another human being was to on lookers, it was one of many reasons why I hated people. "Io, I'm so so so sorry, I'm sorry please, please believe me! I'm sorry!" Jeremy begged on my other side, I refused to put myself through more pain to look at him. Maybe my death would sober his ass up, a girl could hope after all.

I coughed up more blood as I laid there, my once shining copper hair dulled and soaked in blood and sweat, strands of it sticking to my face and arms, watching dimly as the police pulled my Dad away from my side, the last thing I remember seeing before I closed my eyes was Alik, perfectly safe at my Mom's side, covered in dirt with tears and snot covering his face.

**A/N: Okay yeah I know nothings really changed that much but trust me things are going to be way different! Honest!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach blah blah blah but I do own Io and her family and any other OCs you see here in this story.

Now you're probably thinking that some big strong handsome Shinigami came outta no where and whisked me off my feet, well you'd be wrong. I spent two days just floating around; I didn't bother to go to the house, I didn't want to see how my family was coping with the loose of my life, I could only imagine how well Dad was taking it all. I sat on a swing in the local park, just people watching since I had nothing better to do. For those of you who don't know what people watching is, it's where you sit in an area that is always having people coming and going and you laugh at them to yourself, or if you're lucky you laugh at other nameless people with your friends. I sighed and stood up; taking one last look at the children playing before floating away getting ready for what I thought would be another boring night. "Oi kid hold still," an unfamiliar male voice called behind me and upon turning to find the source I was confronted with a bald man wearing red eye shadow and a black 'n white shihakusho carrying a sword at his side. I raised a finely plucked brow at him as I stood there wondering if he was crazy or something, he sure seemed like it at the time. "I take it by the lack of reaction from the people around us to your get up that you're dead too huh?" I asked dully as I stared at him with a bored expression, now it was his turn to give me a weird look, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He growled as he narrowed his eyes a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at this, "Exactly what it sounds like dumbass," I retorted with a sneer before I turned to walk away from my fellow dead person. Or I would have if he hadn't grabbed the back of my shirt and tugged, causing my feet to fly out from under me and my ass to meet the ground with a loud thud.

"OW! You ass, what'd you do that for?" I shrieked as I sat on the ground, rubbing my abused bottom while my gaze glared up at the older man who smirked down at me, his bald head shinning brightly in the light of the setting sun making me have to shield my eyes from the glare. "Oi you got an off switch for that light bulb you call a skull? It's starting to hurt my eyes just lookin' at ya!" I grumbled as I stood. "You brat; didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" He growled down at me a large red tick mark on his brow. I smirked at him as I planted my hands on my hips an stared him in the eye. "And what makes you think I listen to my mother? And I may be a brat but it's better than being _bald_." I stressed the last word with a smug expression growing on my face as I watched the tick mark on his brow grow to the size of a watermelon as he glared daggers at me.

"I'M NOT BALD!" He shouted as he towered over me but I just chuckled at this, obviously the fact that he had no hair really bugged him. _I think I'll have some fun with this guy before I ditch 'im,_ I thought as I continued to stare him down. "Whatever helps you sleep at night baldy-_chan_!" I giggled as I danced away from his flying fist, his face slowly growing red as he glared at me. "I told ya I ain't bald you runt!" He shouted after me. And so began the great race across town, the enraged bald man keeping up with me for four hours before I suddenly faded from his sight, a neat little trick I had quickly picked up since my not so long ago death.

With a tired sigh I rematerialized a block away from my house, a block away from the place of my death. This was usually as far as I could get before I started to freak out and relieve the pain I felt, I wanted to go see them, I wanted to visit Alik but most of all I wanted to make sure someone found my note. This may seem dumb to anyone who doesn't think like I do, which weren't many, but I had written a note to all those to whom it would concerned should I meet an early demise, which I had, but I had hidden it from my family since I didn't want anyone to find it and think I was having suicidal thoughts or anything, it would just be my luck if they started to dope me up on anti-depressants that weren't needed. The sky had turned black long ago and stars had begun dotting the sky though barely seen because of the bright florescent lights that out shown them. The only thing of the night sky I could ever make out was the moon, and on this night it was almost full, one more night and the moon would be in full and it would light up the darkest parts of the park I had been spending all my time at. With a deep breath I stared down the street at the corner which would turn out onto my old street, I could only imagine what it looked like now.

I stood there for a long while, not really paying attention to the passage of time as I waited, for what I had no idea but I was waiting for something. "Come on Io you're being stupid, so what if you met a horribly painful death just around that corner? You're being nothing but a big baby! Just materialize at the front door and don't look back, you _can_ do that can't you?" I berated myself harshly, not noticing that a dark shadow loomed over me as I talked to myself.

"**What a delicioussss sssssent you have, little ssssssoul,"** a demonic voice hissed behind me, sending a cold shiver down my spine. Slowly, reluctantly I turned to look over my shoulder an nearly swallowed my tongue.

It was a monster, with a long black limbless body that seemed to go on with no end. Black and red scales covered its entire body, each scale glowing under the florescent lights that lined the streets like silent metal sentinels. On its face was a mask that was reminiscent of a king cobra ready to strike its prey down with its deadly venom. But it was its cold gold eyes that truly struck terror into my soul and stilled any and all thoughts in my head, my fight or flight instinct screamed at me, but my body was unable to move. At that moment my consciousness seemed to separate itself from my body, it felt like watching a movie, you know in horror movies where you're curled up under the blankets or behind a pillow and you're screaming at the chick on the screen to run? That's what it felt like at that moment. **"What'sss the matter little ssssoul? Are you sssscared of me?" **It hissed mockingly as it brought its masked face closer to my terrified form giving me just enough needed incentive to start running like hell. I didn't look where I was going, I just ran, that was all I could do was run away. Fear made adrenaline flow through my body, causing my heart to pound wildly in my chest and my lungs to burn. The whole time I was running though, that _thing_ was behind me, mocking and laughing at my futile efforts to preserve my own existence.

_Why? Why am I so weak? I can't do anything against that monster, I'm going to die all over again, AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO! I'M SO WEAK!_ I screamed in my head as unnoticed tears trailed down my cheeks mingling with the sweat that coated my skin and caused bits of copper strands to plaster themselves to my face, but than something I hadn't expected to happen, happened. As I was running I was suddenly whisked off my feet and in mid-air, a pair of muscled arms wrapped around my small form.

Looking up I saw that it was the bald guy from earlier; he had swooped in and saved me from the jaws of death. "You're nothing but trouble ya know that kid?" The bald man asked as a blood thirsty grin stretched across his face as he stared down at the snake monster. I didn't say anything, just stared at him with wide eyes, my lips parted in shock. _When did he get here? What the hell does he think he's doing?_ I wondered franticly as he set me down to float in mid-air by myself and charged the monster without a second thought. "What does he think he's doing? That things going to kill him!" I gasped and I hated the panic that was in my voice as I looked on. Blood gushed from the creature's wounds as the bald man hacked and dodged the creature's attempts to fight back by spitting acid out of its fangs. A manic grin nearly splitting his face the whole time. Power seemed to radiate from every pore in his body as he fought that left me watching on in awed silence as he finally finished the monster with a final blow to its mask. The creature's body dissipating into nothing as he landed on his feet gracefully. Who was this guy? Or better yet WHAT was he? "Who are you?" I finally managed to ask in a soft voice still slightly in shock from the weird ass shit going down. The bald guy grinned, completely enjoying my confusion, "I'm a Soul Reaper, brat," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and for all I knew it probably was. Scowling up at the bald man I said, "I have a name ya know, and it ain't brat! It's Io, Io Flannigan!" At this he raised a brow with a skeptical look to match which caused a large irk mark appear on my brow, "What's with the stupid look! My name isn't that weird!" At this he snorted a smirk now replacing the crazy blood lusting grin. "Alright if my name is SO weird, what's your name huh?" I demanded with both hands on my hips as I scowled at the man who grinned down at me, I hated being short, it made it so much harder to be taken seriously by people! "I'm Ikkaku Madarame," the bald dude I had dubbed a while ago "baldy-chan" stated proudly while I just lifted a brow at him. "You're an idiot," This statement caused him to fall over in a goofy cartoonish way, a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he shouted as he jumped up and was about to hit me when he noticed I wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

We were there. We were standing right next to it, and I hadn't even noticed it!

Slowly it felt like an iron band was squeezing the air out of my lungs, my heart began to race, and I could hear the blood flowing through my ears. I could feel the panic begin to set in as I stared in horror at the twisted metal of the lamp post, the bloodstains that had yet to come off of the concrete and metal, the large pile of flowers in all different colors and arrangements that surrounded the cross with _my_ picture hanging from it. "Io? Io snap out of it!" Ikkaku shouted as he grabbed onto my shoulders, but I couldn't hear him, not with the scream of tires and shriek of twisting metal ringing in my ears, it was playing over and over again in my head right before my eyes, the blood flying through the air, the pain that had ripped through me as I slowly died, the horror on the faces of my family as they could do nothing but watch as the ambulance came too late. I hadn't realized it but I had started screaming, more tears making a trail down my face as I curled up into a ball on the ground a strange feeling prickling at my skin as I continued to scream in the fetal position. Completely unaware of the world around me. Then suddenly, it all stopped, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't hear anything. Everything had just, stopped. And with a relieved sigh I crumpled to the ground, completely drained of energy.

**A/N: Alright putting this one up right after putting up the first chapter is my gift to all those who read this before!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Io and her family.

**A/N: That's it for chapter three, for those of you who have added this story to your alert/favorites (of which I am very grateful) who are seeing the updates for this story and are all "WTF Absinthe?" I'm just telling you now that I'm going over and improving the flow of the story, sorry for any inconveniences or confusion.**

When I woke up my head was throbbing like an abused drum and every inch of my body was sore, places that I didn't even _know_ could get sore were! _Did anyone get the plate of that semi?_ I thought drowsily with a weak groan as I lifted a hand to rub my face. "About time you woke up brat," A familiar growl drew my attention to the right side of the bed and with a bit of effort I opened my eyes and saw Ikkaku at my bedside. "Oh dear god, not you," I whined pitifully as I closed my eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer while I knew my guest was scowling down at me just by the sound of his voice, "What the hell's that supposed to mean ya ungrateful twerp?" Ikkaku snarled when something in my expression stopped him, "How you feelin' kid?" He asked instead. I snorted at this, what a stupid question to ask someone after whatever it was had happened, I could only guess where I was now. When I had opened my eyes to look at the man who had somehow grown on me I saw that the room was simple and all white, so I guessed I was in a hospital of some kind. "What do you think baldy-chan? I can barely move, let alone talk smack right now." I replied with a small quirk to the corners of my lips, my eyes still closed, I was getting so tired from just talking to him it wouldn't be long now before I fell back asleep. "Tch that's a good thing now I won't have to listen to your annoying voice," I wanted to smack him so bad right then but before anyone could do anything the door to the room opened and two pairs of footsteps followed. "How is the patient doing, has she woken up yet?" A soft motherly voice asked from my other side as I just lay there, trying hard to stay awake. "Yeah but I think she's about ready to go back under," Ikkaku said his voice full of respect for the other person. I cracked my tired eyes open, before me was a blurred picture of three shadows surrounding me, one I knew was

Ikkaku, but the other two I had no idea.

"Don't exert yourself Ms. Flannigan; you're still recovering from your ordeal." The motherly voice spoke, a gentle hand resting on my forehead. As her hand rested on my brow I could feel a soft warmth radiate from it and without a fight I sunk back into the shadows of sleep.

_Red. Everything was red; the sky the ground, it was all blood every inch of it, an ocean of blood beneath my feet and above my head. Looking around I couldn't see anything else but this never ending world of red, well nothing but a mass of some kind in the distance, squinting I tried to get a better look but it was no use, it was too far away for me to make anything out in detail. _I wish I could get closer!_ I thought irritated but as soon as the thought crossed my mind I was suddenly standing before a throne staring up at it in horrified awe. The throne was made of both human and demon bone, skulls, femurs, ribcages; everything you could possibly imagine was used to create this macabre work of art, the main seat of the throne was sat atop what seemed like a mountain of human and demon skulls. The seat and back of the throne were made of shines while the arms and the two pieces holding the back together were made of giant femurs. At the end of each arm rest was a skull which was held by a skeletal hand while above the throne sat a good sized skull and on that skull rested a simple circular golden crown decorated with rubies and onyx. Behind the throne was a spider's web made of bone, it was beautiful and terrifying all at once. But it was the man that sat on the throne that truly captured my attention. His eyes were closed with his chin resting on his closed fist his elbow resting on the left arm rest, and his skin was bronzed as though he had spent countless hours out in the sun. Hair blacker than black grew from his scalp and hung freely down his back and framed his face, the light bouncing off it shown a brilliant crimson red. On his ankles and wrists were black shackles, the chains connected to the throne, on his biceps were large marble sized carmine red beads and an even longer chain of beads that wrapped loosely around his neck twice. The only article of clothing on his body was a pair of dark brown lace up leather pants. And as I took in the image of this man I could feel a silent and foreboding power exude from him, and it sent a shiver of dread down my spine._ Who the hell is he?_ I wondered when I noticed the pointed ears and the small ivory horn atop his head. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, revealing a crimson gaze that quickly found its way to my own. _"You aren't ready to know my name yet but you, little girl, are in my kingdom,"_ his voice was deep, reminding me of rolling thunder and for a moment I just stood there and stared up at him as he racked a clawed hand through his ridiculously long tresses. _How did he know what I was thinking?_ I wondered more than a little freaked out._

_He smirked down at me a look that screamed that he thought he was superior to me in everyway on his handsome face. _"Listen here asshole I don't know who you are, or WHAT you are and really I don't give a flying fuck, just point me the way outta here!"_ I barked at him a large irk mark appearing on my brow as I glared poison dipped daggers at him, but he continued to just give me that smug mightier-than-thou look as he sat on his macabre throne. _"Are you sure you're not even a little curious about what I am? Or even why you're here?"_ He asked with a smirk on his lips his gaze turned half-lidded as he watched me._

"No I want out of here, now,"_ I growled balling my hands into fists as I stared up at him, alright it was a lie, I was curious but this place creeped the hell outta me! His smirk grew into a full blown blood thirsty grin, showing sharp fangs. _"You, little girl, are a terrible liar,"_ was his reply as he watched me stomp my foot childishly and let out a frustrated growl before I turned on my heel and began walking away. "_Aren't you tired of being weak?"_ He asked his voice soft but easily carrying across the air to my ears. This made me pause and caused him to smirk in triumph the soft clinking of metal on metal filling the silence as he leaned back in his throne. _"I can give you power,"_ An image of the other night popped into my head, Ikkaku showing up to save me from the big bad monster. _

_I wouldn't have to rely on anyone for help, but I had never been one to rely on others for anything. I was always an independent child; if I couldn't get it myself then I didn't want it. I would never let anyone get anything for me what I couldn't get on my own, and I sure as hell didn't take hand outs! With a frown tugging at the corners of my lips I looked him in the eye, defiant determination flickering in my green-grey irises, my voice raising with powerful conviction, everything in my being clearly said what my choice was, _"I'm going to get stronger, on my OWN!" _There was a moment of silence as we stared each other down crimson clashing violently with green. Finally the quiet was broken by a small chuckle that quickly grew into a deafening cackle, his entire body shaking with the force of his laughter. _"YES! YES THAT'S IT, THAT'S THE FIRE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! DEFY ME; DEFY THE BOUNDARIES AND CHAINS THAT WOULD HOLD YOU BACK!" _ He cried his voice booming like thunder causing the bones of his throne to quaver before settling again. The grin on his face bared his fangs and nearly split his face in half, his eyes wide and crazed in appearance set me on edge and caused goose bumps to dance along my arms. _"What is your name, girl?"_ He asked finally calming down, his eyes flashing with amused approval, still carrying a slight glaze of madness. _"Io,"_ I said and he smirked before with a flick of his wrist I began to fall, and fall and fall, the soft clinking of metal and his voice accompanying me into oblivion, _"We'll be seeing each other again very soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own Io so eh.

After I woke up for the second time an old man with a long grey beard sat at my bed side, apparently waiting for me to wake up. "What is your name, child?" He asked his voice deep and gravely with age. Thus began the twenty questions game, in all honesty it felt as though I were under investigation by the police, after a while the room fell silent and we just sat there looking out the window at the warm early morning. "How does someone become a Soul Reaper? Is there a school or something?" I asked turning my gaze to the old man and another moment of silence passed; Yamamoto quietly sized me up from his seat, the chirping of birds filling the background the only noise to be heard. "There is an Academy for the training and education of Soul Reapers, though it is no easy feat to gain entrance. Are you sure this is the path you wish to take?" This question made me pause: did I truly wish to become a Soul Reaper? I held no delusions of grandeur, of an easy life, if that was the case then Ikkaku would never have become a Soul Reaper, or so I believed. Finally I turned to Yamamoto with a grin on my lips, "I have never been accused to doing things the easy way." This statement seemed to amuse the older man, but it was kinda hard to tell, what with all that facial hair. "Very well then, I will see to it that you are on the list for this years entrance exams," he said before standing, hunching over his cane and walking out of the room, the door sliding shut softly behind him. Taking a deep cleansing breathe I let it out slowly and let my mind drift, my green-grey irises staring blankly out the window watching the birds go about fixing their nests or feeding their chicks. _I wonder if the Academy is going to be high school all over again, I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case._ I thought idly as I sighed quickly growing bored with my surroundings, there was _nothing_ to do! I never thought I'd say this but: I wish Ikkaku were here, at least messing with him would provide me with some form of distraction. Speak of the devil and he will show, with a crash the door to my room flew open and there in the doorway stood none other then Ikkaku but he wasn't alone. Standing behind and off to the right was a pretty man with feathers attached to his right eyebrow and lashes. _And here I thought Ikkaku was a weirdo,_ I thought with a frown, "Hey you mind not slamming the damn door dude, what were you raised in a barn or somethin'?" I demanded.

Ikkaku, with a huff and roll of his eyes, took the vacant seat at my bedside while his friend leaned against the wall next to him. "Don't you roll your eyes at me ya walkin' light bulb! Now who's your friend?" I asked ignoring the annoyed expression on Ikkaku's face and turned my gaze to that of the strange man.

"My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa; it's a pleasure to meet such a pretty girl," The last part kinda threw me off; it wasn't everyday that somebody called me pretty. Why would someone who was quite obviously a narcissus hang out with someone like Ikkaku? "Um likewise Mr. Ayasegawa," I replied with a small nod shaking off the oddness that someone like Ayasegawa would be hanging around Ikkaku and vise versa. "So what was the Old Man doing here?" Ikkaku demanded after a small period of silence causing my gaze to turn to the bald man, "I'm going to be on the list for possible enrollment at the Academy," I replied and watched as the other man paused, blinked then began laughing hysterically. This greatly annoyed me, honestly what was so funny about me possibly becoming a Soul Reaper? "What the fuck are you laughing at you jerk!" I snapped reaching over and smacking the older man upside the head with my fist, a large red tick mark appearing on my brow as I glared at him. "HEY! Watch it half-pint!" Ikkaku snarled baring his teeth at me, while I sat in bed completely unperturbed by this, narrowing my eyes at him and waited for a response to my demand. Finally with a tired and annoyed sigh Ikkaku crossed his arms over his broad chest, "You're tiny, and you're spiritual pressure is barely even there, it's ridiculous to think that you'd get into the Academy." This gave me pause before I turned my eyes down to my lap, staring at the white fabric like it was the bane of my existence. What he said was true, and I hated it, I didn't know what spiritual pressure was, and I knew, with the state I was in, that my physical strength wouldn't get me very far either, I couldn't simply rely on instinct to get me by. I was sorely reminded of the fact that it was Ikkaku that had to save me, that no matter how well I talked the talk I wasn't able to walk the walk when it counted: and I _hated_ it.

"I…. Know I'm weak and when it really matters I can't do a damn thing," I muttered softly as I glared down at my hands as they fisted in the clean white sheets that covered my legs, "but I refuse to stay that way. No matter what it takes, I will get stronger, and when I do I'm SO going to kick your ass!" I told them with a confident smirk as I stared into the dark eyes of the bald man sure that my determination shone bright in my stare. Silently Ikkaku watched me with a blank look on his features, Yumichika wore the same blank expression for a moment before he smirked and with a little huff and chuckle ran a hand through his hair, "Now I understand. Don't take all day Ikkaku," he said before he smiled at us and left the room.

As the door slid shut I sent Ikkaku a confused look. Slowly a small smirk, almost a smile, slid across the older man's lips as he threw a before unnoticed package onto my lap. "Hurry up and get dressed, you've been sleeping long enough." He spoke in a calm self assured manner as he stood from his seat and made his way to the door, "Hey wait, what are you doing?" I asked completely thrown for a loop, was I always going to have to play keep up? If so then I was gonna have to stock up on at least a years worth of Tylenol. "Shut up and get dressed, I'll explain in a moment," without looking at me he left and shut the door behind him while I sat there staring at the door before sighing and doing as I was told (for once) and got dressed. Slowly slipping out of bed I shed the white robe the nurses (as I was calling them cause that's what they were, at least in my mind anyway) leaving me in my birthday suit. Unwrapping the package I found white "karate-style" top and simple white pants, and a pair of slip on shoes. Slowly I stepped away from the bed and made my way to the door, thankful to not have had any dizzy spells along the way an went to stand beside Ikkaku before he started down one of the many white walled halls.

The whole time the both of us were quiet, me waiting for my bald companion to explain what he was up to, and him being lost in his thoughts (or so I assumed,) his eyes closed an arms crossed over his chest the corners of his lips were tugged down in a slight frown. Upon reaching the outside I had to take a moment to allow my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, while I was doing that however Ikkaku had moved to the middle of the fairly large court yard we found ourselves in, "Alright brat if you're gonna be a Soul Reaper you need to know some things first," he stated in his (what I was beginning to see was) usual gruff tones. "And that would be?" I asked as I came to stand before him, tilting my head back to look him in the eye. "Firstly you got any combat training?" Once again I was thrown for a loop, what was he getting at? "I'm familiar with some Aikidou and Hapkido moves but other then that I've never really had to fight. So what's this all about? And don't you _dare_ ignore me this time!" I snapped narrowing my gaze at him while I pointed a slinder finger at him threateningly. "I going to train you obviously ya damn runt! Now what the fuck is this Aikidou shit you're talking about?" Ikkaku demanded as he narrowed his gaze at me, trying to look as menacing as possible, unfortunately for him with my meager height of five feet one inch I had grown used to everyone being taller then me. With an annoyed sigh I ran one hand throw my train wreck for hair while cocking my hip and placing my free hand on it, "that doesn't really surprise me considering Aikidou isn't all that old, it was started somewhere between the 1920's or the 1930's by a man named Morihei Ueshiba, it's generally a grappling martial arts that focuses on disarming and disabling your opponent in a safe manner for both you and the attacker, oi don't give me that look that's why I also learned a few Hapkido moves," I growled at the disgusted look on Ikkaku's face when I mentioned "safety for the enemy" and I kinda agreed with him. Martial arts isn't meant for pussy footing around, if someone is coming at you they more then likely are trying to kill you. "Tch whatever, let's get to work then."

That's how the rest of my late morning mid afternoon went, Ikkaku giving me a crash course in the basics of what the Soul Society was all about, spiritual pressure, Hollows, the whole nine yards. However when that was all taken care of, Ikkaku proceeded to "teach" me how to "really fight" as he said, I honestly think he was just looking for an excuse to not only boss me around but kick my ass while he was at it!

With a groan I laid splayed out on my back spread eagle, covered in dirt, sweat and blood. "You done already half-pint? That's just pathetic we've barely been at this a few hours!" My bald adversary growled as he glared down at my prone from the corners of his mouth tugged down in yet another frown, I was beginning to notice that he frowned a LOT.

With an annoyed snarl at the older man I pushed myself up throwing another punch that he easily side stepped lifting his leg to kick me in the gut I quickly twirled out of the way, just barely managing to dodge that one attack. "Looks like you're finally starting to get it," Ikkaku smirked as he rushed towards me fist raised to strike, I stood in a defensive stance waiting until he got close enough before ducking down and throwing my hand up, palm open, hitting him square in the stomach while at the same time his other fist smacked me across the face, sending me flying into one of the court yard walls again, my back and face pulsing with the pain of the assault. "Not bad kid but always gotta look out for the second strike, ya can't do that you're gonna die." He said as he stood waiting for me to get to my feet again and start the process of getting my ass handed to me all over again. I took a second to catch my breath before rushing him on the balls of my feet, launching myself into an aerial round house kick Ikkaku easily caught my ankle and threw me to the side with ease. "Damn it!" I snapped twisting in mid flight to land on my feet before rocketing at the smirking man fist poised when we were suddenly disturbed by an outside force.

"T-third seat Ikkaku Madarame sir what are you doing?" The unfamiliar shout took me by surprise and in my startled lack of attention Ikkaku took the moment to grab my wrist and throw me into the air before knocking me back to earth with a harsh strike to my back. With a gurgled sound of pain my poor abused body crashed to earth sending shock waves of pain throughout my nervous system, coughing and hacking until I was spitting blood. "I'm training with the kid what the fuck does it look like?" Ikkaku snarled at the intruder a rather murderous look on his face while he was conversing with the intruder I managed to sit up and sat with my legs stretched out before me, watching the whole thing play out. Maybe he'd take to beating this poor sap instead of me for a while, it's a mean thing to say I know but at this point I was beyond caring.

"S-sir she's still healing! She's not ready for such s-strenuous training!" The man stuttered seeming to shrink under the baleful glare the bald man was sending him before Ikkaku turned his gaze my way, "Oi kid, you still too _weak_ to train?" He sneered putting extra emphasis on weak. With a snarl I got to my feet and rushed him throwing multiple punches while answering, "Not even CLOSE!" At this Ikkaku's battle crazed grin spread across his face, nearly splitting it in half before he started to laugh and deflect my attacks. "Now that's what I like to hear!" And with that we ignored the man and continued beating the hell out of each other, or well Ikkaku beating the hell out of me really, and I'm proud to say I managed to get a few good hits in myself! I don't know how much time passed before we were interrupted again; the only difference from the first time and now was that I slightly recognized this voice, "Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame I'm going to have to ask you to stop training now, Ms. Flannigan appears to be at her limit." Looking in the direction of the voice I saw an older pretty woman with land dark hair tucked under her chin and braided down the front wearing a white haori over her shihakusho, a sword strapped to her side. "Very well Captain Unohana." Ikkaku replied with a serious tone causing my gaze to fly back to him, this was weird Ikkaku seemed more…. Mature I suppose, in the presence of this woman. "Wait Captain?" I wondered aloud, what was a Captain doing here? Didn't she have a lot better stuff to do then tell Ikkaku to stop beating me to a pulp for the day? "Yes, it's nice to see you up and about Ms. Flannigan, now if you would please follow me I'll have someone treat your wounds." She said with a gentle smile before turning to leave. I stood there dumbstruck a moment before turning to Ikkaku, "Go on Half-Pint better not keep the Captain waiting. I'll see you tomorrow," And with that he left.

**A/N: Okay I FINALLY have the fourth chapter done, yay! Sorry it took so long but I'm trying to make my chapters longer so I hope you enjoy it, and now I'm going to go put some ice on my poor aching wrists laters! ^-^**


End file.
